The Riddle Siblings
by Talia Cuevas
Summary: What if the dark Lord had a daughter? what if he had more than 1 kid! what if he had 3 ? and 1 in each house! with diffrent mothers? that were cousins! read to find out more


Chapter one - Meeting the Riddle Siblings

Arabella's POV

"Arabella!" came a skreech an auburn girl smiled widley. "Ahh my day is complete I've annoyed my little sister!" she got up from her hiding place and skipped down stairs. "Yes?" she sang "you called more like bellowed but you get the point!" the girl smiled innocently at her little sister even though she was far from innocent. "Arabella what did you do to your sister?" asked Narssisa Malfoy calmly. " What ever do you mean auntie?" the girl named Arabella asked with a confused look on her face "she looks the same to me but now that you mention it she does look different! Sis did you do a make over? You look much better make sure to give the lady a tip" she said all this with a serious face and than clicked her tongue and winked she started to walk away calmly as if nothing happened, as if she was saying that the sky was such a pretty shade of blue today! But in reality she was in trouble for turning her sister's hair green. And I mean not gut any shade f green I mean PUKE green! Her sister screeched, Arabella was already half way down the hall auntie sighed! Ara (her nickname) turned towards her sister "Gesh Elaine warn a girl before you start screaming like a banshee!" ara complained auntie rubbed her temples Lucca my brother bounded down the stairs " What in the blazes is going on? What in the bloody hell happened to your hair? Ara? What did you do now?" Lucca sighed rubbing hair hand through his blonde locks Auntie sighed again "Look Elly your giving Auntie a headache with all your screaming if you can call what you did a scream!" I lectured my little sister "Ara!" Snapped my aunt I turned to her "What I asked exasperated my sister smirked behind aunties back "you better wipe that nasty smirk off your face you bloody blood traitor before I wipe it off for you!" I snarled "your as nasty as your dear old mum aunt Bella herd she's gone crazy in Azkaban in figure you'll be with her soon!" she taunted me I snarled "Don't you talk about my Mum little sister, your the biggest hyper crate around! Who have you ever heard of the dark lords daughter being in Gryffindor Your friends with the very person that killed our father! Daddy would be so proud!" I hissed in pal's mouth Lucca was holding elly and auntie was holding me firmly in place. " Our father can rot in hell!" she hissed right back angrily I snapped I pulled my arms from my aunts grip whipping out my wand and hissed "Crucio" she withered to the floor in pain! Screaming my aunt looked horrified. I smirked feeling no pity her screams made me smile in pleasure "Bite your tongue next time and remember your place little sister!" I hissed I herd clapping from behind us. "Well done sweetheart! You truly are the daughter of the dark lord and Bellatrix lastrange did you know that was her signature?" smiled my uncle happily I nodded my head happily "Lucuius! That's also what got her thrown in jail in the first place Arabella Leonora Akili Agneta Callen Linde Riddle, i don't ever want you to say that curse in my home again understand?" hissed my aunt "No i don't! " I started "Ara-" started my uncle "no uncle im sorry but i dont understand how you Aunt Narsissa could condemn something that as a death eater you our to do, and i can see it in your eyes the fear its so strong i can smell it. Are you scared Auntie?" i smirked "well are you?" i hissed in my native language of snake "ARA!" screamed the quiet Lucca he was still in shock in what i had done. "I think its time that the riddles reevaluate their loyalties! He is our FATHER!" i hollered " HE IS THE DARK LORD!" I yelled "all of us riddles are different the only thing we have in common is are Father we all have different mothers but our father is the most powerful Dark Lord to have EVER lived! We must remember this! Remember what our father fought for DIED for! He did it for US! And he WILL be back i do NOT deny this! Where do you stand" Then Ara turned on her heel and left the room.

Lucca's POV

"She is becoming more like her every day!" Cried my mum hysterically "That's a good this cissie!" My stepfather exclaimed exasperated "like who?" my half brother Draco questioned "Oh Drake!" Exclaimed my mother tears running down her pale face Draco were out with his best friend Blaise during all this " why is the little blood traitor passed out on our floor? Did i miss father finally beat her?" asked Draco hopefully "No Draco! It wasn't father it was Ara she's finally snapped went bloody crazy on her she crucieoed her arse! And went on a rampage about my father saying we needed to reevaluate which side of the war we were on! Bloody loony that one!" i sighed out of breath "Okay? I dont see why mum is crying our why she's a bloody loony! She's right! Brother i say this for your benefit YOU .ARE .TOO. WEAK! To weak to do what has to be done! And the blood traitor is an embarrassing to us ALL! " My brother exclaimed i went to help up my sister " Leave her Lucca" came the drawling voice of my other sister "Ara!" I exclaimed " Lucca ." she said slowly "I wish to see my mum!" she exclaimed "Ara-"started my aunt my eyes flashed grey in anger "I wish to see my mum! I will not bloody say it again you can not and will not refuse to let me see my own BLOODY mother!" i exclaimed exasperated "ara she's not all there!" exclaimed my aunt ". CARE." I said through greeted teeth! "I'll take you relax arabella! CALM." My uncle exclaimed "okay lets go" and they apperated out "she's becoming just like her it literally is scaring me" my mother wept "who mother?" my brother asked "Your aunt Bella"

Jail

Arabella's P O V

We walked in and i immediacy felt all the hope be sucked out of me. We walked into the grey building at the front there was a desk and behind it was a big plump stern women. "Which prisoner have you come to see miss and sir " she asked "My mum Bellatrix Lastrange"i responded she gave me a sympathetic look "go right in dearie" she smiled flakey at me "i want to go in by my self uncle i know what to do if i come across a dememntor." i explained "you sure sweety?" My uncle asked i nodded my head yes and walked into the jail. There were alphabetical nameplates on each cell when i came to Black,Bellatrix i stopped. My mum was beautiful once with her long black are and curvy body but h=now her hair was all tangled and white streaked her wild black hair. "Guards unlock the cell please" i asked sweetly they laughed "you dont want to go in there sweaty!" they said talking to me like i was five years old that seriously ticked me off my mum was asleep on her cot. I grabbed him by the hair and pulled im near me "you see that women right there you see the resemblance between us ? of course not you dimwit ! that great woman is my mum! " i snarled "i hate to break this to you kid but she's Looney!" snickered the other guard "craziness in inherited if you dont open that cell right this second your going to see just how bloody crazy i can be and just how ruthless," i leaned in and whispered to the guard in his ear " I'll kill you in a second you bloody half breed" he gulped and there was a laugh i looked up to find my cousin Sirius and my mum staring at me "look Bella she really is you daughter already threatening to kill guards!" snickered my cousin "it wasn't a threat my dear cousin but a promise and you dont shut your bloody mouth you'll be next!" I snapped "hello mum!" I smiled at her "OOOh my dear Ara you're so big my little ity bity baby Arabella!" she smiled "are you bloody death open the GATE!" i snapped annoyed the other guard started to laugh my mum started to weep " your making my mummy very sad!" I yelled angrily puling out my wand "STUPIFY" i yelled at both of them my mum started to clap happily i walked over and grabbed the keys from the guards pocket and unlocked the door "she truly is your daughter Bella!" Sirius laughed at this "Oh shut it !" i snapped "hello mummy!" I smiled at her "oh my baby Ara, why aren't you in school my darling?" she asked she wasn't completely gone as every one thought i kept my mummy saint "it's summer mummy" i explained "we go back in a week!" i smiled lovingly at mu mum she was one of the only people i showed affection openly to besides my close group of friends. "oh darling how I'll miss you weekly visits" my mummy cried sadly "It's okay Mummy I'll be back soon and I'll write you!" i promised sitting between my mum and cousin my mummy laid her head in my lap and i stroked her hair " what year will you be in ?" questioned my cousin "my third" i answered "oh that reminds me mummy i did my first unforgivable today!" i said excitedly she sat straight up "you did? im so proud you kill a muggle i miss killing muggles!" she rattled on excited "no not yet mummy i tortured my blood traitor of a sister she said ill things about father! horrible things!" i explained outraged "my sweet be got to your half sister she is a riddle your father wouldn't be happy!" my mother said sourly "she's a bloody blood traitor mum hands out with that damn potter boy! if only i could kill the little blood stain all would be good oh auntie is scaring me mum!" i informed her "why is that?" she wondered "she freaked about me using unforgivable!" i complained "ahh cissie is weak my love very weak indeed!" she informed "do as you wish when your father comes back he shall seal with her as im sure your uncle has done already !" she said calmly "yes mother, i must go know mama i love you!" i said kissing her on the cheek and standing up "i shall be out soon my dear child and we shall be together forever! do not cry" she whispered wipping my tears away i nodded and left the cell.


End file.
